<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Random by yighmo24</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29956008">Random</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/yighmo24/pseuds/yighmo24'>yighmo24</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Undertale</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Anthropomorphic, Female Frisk (Undertale), Gen, Original Character(s), Original Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 01:21:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,358</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29956008</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/yighmo24/pseuds/yighmo24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>自家AU Underlibrary<br/>通篇流水帳，陳述設定居多<br/>和標題一樣隨想隨寫</p><p>*結局後<br/>*怪物皆擬人，Frisk是女孩子<br/>*和原作差距挺大，異世界設定<br/>*OC出沒<br/></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Asgore Dreemurr &amp; Sans, Asriel Dreemurr &amp; Sans, Flowey &amp; Sans (Undertale), Frisk &amp; Papyrus (Undertale), Frisk &amp; Sans (Undertale), Papyrus &amp; Sans (Undertale), Sans (Undertale) &amp; Original Character(s)</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The keeper of Underlibrary</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　　──你還會在這裡待多久呢？</p><p>　　Frisk咬下他剛從攤販買來的雪糕，抬頭望著矮小的白髮青年。他仍是那副表情，咧嘴笑著，咬字含糊卻字句分明。不知是魔法造成的，或是使用了腹語術，也可能是更單純的、垂掛在青年胸前的靈魂之書使他有能力這麼做。</p><p>　　Frisk的小腦袋瓜子稱不上靈活，沒思考多久便自主停止運作，進而忽略了青年的問題。</p><p>　　「Well，我想你也看到了，Papyrus的興致非常高昂。」</p><p>　　青年聳聳肩膀，雖然起了頭，卻沒打算將對話繼續下去，只是緩步走過她身邊。</p><p>　　「別小看Runecialchant。」</p><p>　　Frisk轉過頭去。那裡什麼都沒有。雪地仍平坦，晶亮，反射所有可見光。</p><p>　　她過了很久才知道，那是警告，或者該說，Sans對她說的每一句話都是警告。</p><p>　　但玩笑明顯不在這個範疇內。不論是他在雪地上提出的滑稽交易，還是以小氣著稱的他慷慨大方的出借所有物，抑或是暴殄天物的頂上鬆餅塔。</p><p>　　他只是剛好心情好而已，或是其實是心情很不好才拿她尋開心？</p><p>　　沒人能說得準，即便是他的至親。Frisk倒是能肯定當時Sans對他沒多大好感，否則他不會反覆詢問她的滯留時間。</p><p>　　知情的人沒問為什麼這位地下圖書館的管理人不把Frisk從她掉下來的地板門轟出去，就算是Papyrus也沒問──想來想去唯一能解釋的就是懶──對於兄長的疏忽，他是這麼回答的。</p><p>　　是因為可能性太多就放棄思考的懶，不是真的懶──那時高大的白髮青年補註──他不知道把你轟出去會發生什麼事，觀察起來也不危險，索性讓你待著。</p><p>　　事實證明「不危險」這個結論根本大錯特錯。Sans沒反省這個錯誤，也沒指責她，而是把責任全推卸到了始作俑者伊波特圖書館管理人身上，還以此為籌碼贏得了多場交易。</p><p>　　其中包括「在二十年內讓怪物回到地表上」。</p><p>　　Sans不在乎這項條件的本質，他擁有自由出入屏障魔法系統的特權，只是一張來自一個世紀前的契約要他做到這件事──上頭並沒有明寫，但四捨五入就是那樣──所以他得兌現這個承諾。</p><p>　　作為優秀的談判家，他需要誠信。對於Sans在守信上的異常執著，Frisk是這麼理解的。</p><p>　　Frisk也曾和Sans有過多次交易，內容極其單純，短期家教、救下樹上的小貓、選購魔法素材……她用手作點心當作貨幣，雇用這位幾乎無所不能的Fairy。</p><p>　　她的朋友都當他是普通Fairy，不知他是擁有自主意識的無主Fairy，別稱Monster。</p><p>　　總是有契約內容超出Sans預期的時候。Frisk總能抓到契約內容的文字漏洞，藉此討價還價。Sans曾遇過家教學生突然增加的狀況，因契約沒講明家教的對象，他也只能摸摸鼻子認栽，就算他差點被資質愚鈍的小孩搞瘋。</p><p>　　即使如此，Sans也沒要求她把契約細節寫出來。</p><p>　　Sans Runecialchant這個人的價值觀是扭曲的。滿口利害得失、缺乏同理心、社交除了血親及利益關係再無其他，說白了就是絕對利己主義，有時候連同居多年養成開闊心胸的Papyrus都受不了他。</p><p>　　利益的定義很廣泛，他個人的喜好厭惡也被算在裡面。那種會使他心情不好的事情他應該會避開，所以他應該會要求Frisk把契約細節寫出來，但他沒有。</p><p>　　沒人說得準這意味著什麼。Papyrus對此歪頭猜想半晌，認為這也許是Frisk作為Dereminator──紅色靈魂持有者──能享有的特別優待。</p><p>　　「別對他產生情感上的期待。」</p><p>　　Papyrus沒有使用任何委婉字詞。</p><p>　　「我沒動搖過他的價值觀，家人本來就是例外。」</p><p>　　如果為人溫和的Papyrus把話說死，應該就是沒得周旋了。</p><p>　　Papyrus不會為兄長說好話，頂多告訴別人與兄長相處愉快的技巧，如同他不會再嘗試說服兄長那樣，他不會再嘗試說服別人改變對Sans的看法。</p><p>　　那只不過是自欺欺人。Papyrus這麼說過。他自己都不覺得兄長值得他的辯護。</p><p>　　Runecialchant兄弟的感情很好，這點令人十分費解。</p><p>　　「價值觀不合，分開就好了，畢竟不是伴侶，不需要磨合。」</p><p>　　反正Sans無論如何都會為他赴湯蹈火。Papyrus把這句話在喉頭及時掐了。</p><p>　　他們認知的世界是同一個，而他們選擇不同的態度面對。價值觀不合就是這麼簡單的一件事，所以Papyrus對異常價值觀的容忍度很大，大到不可思議。</p><p>　　其他人對Sans的評價說不定比Papyrus來得高，畢竟Sans實際上的表現算得上正常：有點冷漠、人之常情的利己、普通的罹患心理疾病，與他合作的結果不會令人太失望，甚至因為極度守信有了為人負責的評價。</p><p>　　撇除像Flowey那樣彼此有私仇的人不談，伊波特圖書館的管理人就是其中一位對Sans評價不差的合夥人。</p><p>　　Leos Armulaw，才接手伊波特世界大圖書館不過幾個春秋，就動起了地下圖書館的歪腦筋。因地底下的龐大勢力被他視為不穩定因素，加上聳立在Hotland中的Core具有潛在能源潛力，這位前途無量的青年竟指使孤兒意圖將整個地下圖書館的怪物消滅──要不是他為賠罪拿出了十足誠意，他恐怕要成為第一位殉職於地下的管理人。</p><p>　　所謂的誠意，說得簡單點就是盡可能配合地下圖書館的需求。鑒於他的罪行因為地下圖書館中的大型魔法系統幾乎消失無蹤，Sans沒再和他計較，甚至大方表示他不介意Leos決定與他敵對，因為那是Leos的選擇，只是沒人能保證後果。</p><p>　　在達成協議的同時，Sans對Leos的反感也一筆勾銷，從此形成了愉快的合作關係──至少對兩位管理人來說是如此。</p><p>　　每當這種時候，Papyrus都會感嘆兄長的價值觀確實能讓他活得更輕鬆。</p><p>　　可能正是這樣的人才能得到地下圖書館的所有權。那時的伊波特管理人知道他沒有野心、沒有過多的同理心、沒有非哪邊不可的立場，才敢將整個地下圖書館交給他。</p><p>　　除了Papyrus與人怪戰爭倖存者外，其他怪物對此一概不知。</p><p>　　Flowey的好奇心不足以驅使他去深究Sans成為管理人的原因，他只知道自己曾經的父親說不定比青年更加稱職。</p><p>　　直到Frisk出現之前，Sans的確沒把地下圖書館的內務放在心上，因此導致了許多問題，這次他終於學會了教訓，開始用心留意地下圖書館的一切。</p><p>　　好像沒什麼原因吧，可能只是不想動腦，反正就是懶，真的懶──Papyrus左思右想，沒給兄長虛構出不存在的藉口。這回他真的不知道兄長表現散漫的原因。</p><p>　　他為圖書館的公物安排了修繕行程、找回失蹤多年的登記書籍、修復館藏魔法系統錯誤、將書籍汰舊換新、為地下圖書糾察隊設計幾項例行公事……Sans在短短兩週內完成了所有待辦清單。</p><p>　　和Fairy有關的事務全權交由地下圖書館館長Asgore處理，所以Fairy的心理健康之類的事務雖然重要，但和他沒什麼關係，他也不擅長應對，只負責協助Asgore完成他的工作。</p><p>　　雖然Asgore態度異常消極，但他仍把工作完成得很好。除了他自己的部分。</p><p>　　Sans沒有特別限制地下圖書館的書籍種類，除了製造Fairy的魔法──創造書寫魔法──任何有關的魔法書籍他都歸類在禁書，因為管理人覺得銷毀過於浪費，所以貯藏在了圖書館的秘密空間裡（那時他也想過捐給上頭的伊波特圖書館，但被管理人拒絕了）。Fairy製造Fairy這種事對人類來說太過驚悚了，為了保證怪物以後能好好待在地表，他得加以管控。</p><p>　　世事難料，誰他媽的知道那隻該死的蜥──研究員Alphys小姐，光看到名稱就自己研發出一套半調子創造書寫魔法？最後爛攤子還是他收拾的。</p><p>　　追根究底，他當時錯估了Fairy的能力，因此Sans也就口頭上咒罵，沒真的找當事人追究。</p><p>　　這些事情可能只有Papyrus知道，他只在Frisk問起的時候悄聲向她透露一點。</p><p>　　Frisk一直都有個問題，那就是Sans好像沒想過要治療自己的接觸恐懼症。關於這個問題，Papyrus只是搖搖頭表示不影響生活就不強迫他。那條紫色魔法圍巾能取代Sans的雙手，解決所有需要肢體接觸的場合。</p><p>　　如果沒有那條圍巾，Sans是不是就會考慮了呢？</p><p>　　TBC.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>不想整理設定的產物（幹<br/>下次更新應該是很久以後</p><p>關於CP的部分，因為這隻Sans被我捏成這樣很難處理，所以他的部分全部隨緣，目前可能性最大的是跟Frisk，但跟其他CP比可能性還是很低，Papyrus和Frisk還比較有可能</p><p>如同Papyrus說的，請不要對Sans抱有情感上的期待</p><p>其他CP的可能性也沒那麼高，所以就不標了</p><p>感謝各位看到這裡(*´ω｀*)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Fairy (Part.1/2)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　　Fairy是使用創造書寫魔法製造的人造生物，不過根據物質生物學的定義，Fairy不是生物。它們大部分既不能生長，也不會代謝，更無法繁衍後代。</p><p>　　Fairy是人類企圖模仿神明創造生命的失敗產物，因為根據非物質靈魂學的定義，Fairy不是生命。它們沒有靈魂，連植物這類不具清晰意識的生物都擁有薄弱的靈魂。</p><p>　　有些Fairy的意識清晰，有些Fairy的意識模糊，有些Fairy甚至沒有意識。從某些哲學角度來說，Fairy並不是活著──也就是具有生命的存在。</p><p>　　如同許多文獻與教材記載的，虛構是Fairy的本質，而虛構能夠隨心所欲，也被隨意擺佈。</p><p>　　「地下圖書館的體檢日我安排在明天。」</p><p>　　Sans詫異的停下了倒茶的動作。</p><p>　　「這麼快？」</p><p>　　並不是沒把相應的設備安排好，就算沒有也不是他的問題，他負責的是委任負責人，不是擔任負責人本人……他只是驚異於怪物的配合度。</p><p>　　「這不是很好嗎？」</p><p>　　「是很好……」</p><p>　　Sans咕噥著，操弄著圍巾把紅茶遞了過去。</p><p>　　「我記得上一次看到一群Fairy主動把靈魂之書上繳到同一個單位是在──算了，我什麼都沒說。」</p><p>　　Asgore接過紅茶，疑惑的眨了眨眼睛。</p><p>　　──是在某次撲殺計畫的時候。</p><p>　　靈魂之書──俗稱Fairy的本體──承載著主人的一切，包括記憶、人格、性別、能力甚至情感，理論上Sans不會忘記什麼話不該講，他只是一時沒有意識到自己講了什麼。誰叫他不論講了什麼Papyrus都能笑著帶過去。</p><p>　　接著他們坐下來談了很多事情，多半是Underlibrary的內務。雖然整體氛圍還算輕鬆，不過互動僅僅是冷冰冰的一來一往，對話也幾乎沒有溫度，看似和諧又容不得第三者干擾，就和他們既對立又合作的微妙立場一樣。</p><p>　　「恕我冒昧，關於Fairy心理健康這部分，您是否也該考慮一下接受諮商輔導？」</p><p>　　先前Sans測試檢驗儀器的時候，請Asgore作為受試者協助執行，因此他手上有一份報告。</p><p>　　「怎麼會這麼問？」</p><p>　　「Fairy的心理狀態會反映到生理上，反過來也一樣。」</p><p>　　Fairy不具物質形體，本體之外的部分全藉由靈魂之書的魔法以非物質形式投影出來，由書中的魔法能量循環供應投影所需的魔法系統。能量循環是模仿人類的靈魂能量循環製造出來的，因此這些能量循環和人類一樣，容易受到心理狀態的影響。對Fairy來說，它們的身體建構在能量循環之上，而心理狀態對循環的影響很強烈，導致Fairy的心理健康幾乎等同於生理健康的狀況。</p><p>　　事實上相較於人類，Fairy很難只有生理健康出問題──連外在物理傷害都能花時間再生──所以一份Fairy的體檢報告有大概率可以推測出一位Fairy的心理狀態。</p><p>　　「我仔細看了一下這份體檢報告的數據，我認為這個結果和之前比起來，不算很好。」</p><p>　　Sans熟練的挑揀合適的字詞拼湊出他的意見。之前二字指的是戰爭那時，Sans憑著魔力感官觀測到的大概感覺。Fairy理論上不會老死也不會衰弱，只會隨著年紀增長越發強大，至多成長停滯，所以某些數值低成那樣實在不正常。</p><p>　　「整體看起來只是效能低落的魔法能量循環造成的，死不了人……還是死不了怪？死不了Fairy？死不了羊？」</p><p>　　他甩甩圍巾把無關緊要的問題甩掉。隕落是理論外的一個可能性，他們對此所知甚少，過去文獻最早的紀錄是在戰爭後的地下圖書館裡，萬幸的是在前直屬研究員的分析後暫時排除了這個可能。</p><p>　　「總之我不能保證以後完全不會出問題，建議你去看個心理諮商師，就這樣。」</p><p>　　Sans嘴上這麼說，但其實對這位諮商師的人選一點想法都沒有。Fairy因過目不忘的能力被應用在很多職位，除了諮商師這類無法靠單理論勝任的職業。雖然怪物的情感比Fairy豐富很多，但他沒聽說過有誰是專精這門專業的。</p><p>　　Asgore沒把這個話題繼續下去，直到對話結束他們都沒再提起這件事。</p><p>　　對Sans有點了解的人都知道，他對他人的關心總是建立在利益之上。被這種人關切自己的心理狀態一點幫助都沒有。</p><p>　　說到心理問題，Sans就會想到某顆燙手山芋──Asriel──他的問題比普通的Fairy複雜太多了。</p><p>　　他的靈魂之書書名是Asriel Dreemurr，但其他Fairy都稱呼這位十惡不赦的花朵為Flowey，地表上的人類都叫這位天資聰穎的可愛女孩Flora。</p><p>　　自我認同是Fairy覺醒自主意識成為怪物的必經過程，但在戰爭後才在地下圖書館被書寫出來的Asriel並未經歷過，因為他的創造者沒有針對這方面設定限制。</p><p>　　「設定上」他是作為一對夫妻的孩子誕生，他得隨著歲月成長才能更加真實，所以創造者沒有直接賦予他人格，而是讓他從一張白紙開始發展。</p><p>　　如同人類孩子一般，自我認同是他在成長過程中必然面對的問題，這本來不是什麼該特別留心的事情，有對模範夫妻照料他、開導他，正常來說不會有什麼問題。</p><p>　　問題在於，他的狀況一點都不正常。</p><p>　　當年的意外把Sans驚得失手摔碎一組茶具。他完全料想不到那個紅眼人類為整個地下圖書館帶來這麼大的變化（Papyrus這時可能會翻著白眼問為什麼一樣的事情在近百年後又上演了一次）。</p><p>　　總而言之，在那之後Asriel被Flowey取代了。</p><p>　　Flowey的本體狀況太過複雜，饒是在能量循環學跟創造書寫魔法學都頗有造詣的Sans，也費盡千辛萬苦才敢動手為Flowey解決情感受器的問題。</p><p>　　Dr.Alphys的實驗無意間給他消去了不少靈魂之書上對主人的敘述，除了情感受器外連性別定義也沒了，所以Flowey的生理性別是中性，還因為沒有明確定義而獲得了改變生理性別的能力。</p><p>　　相較於自我認同，性別認同對他來說顯然容易很多──他早就再三強調過，就算能成為生理女，骨子裡也絕對是性別認同男，何況如果真的發生問題，再讓Sans把性別定義補到本體書頁上便是。</p><p>　　身份的自我認同應該也得是改寫靈魂之書，或是撕去記憶書頁就能解決的事情，但當事人不願意這麼做。</p><p>　　Asriel不願否認自己，有時又巴不得承認Flowey就是他本人，現在又多了一個偽造身份叫Flora，真是好極了。</p><p>　　自我認同屬於心理問題，長期下來可能導致Fairy能量循環衰退進而隕落，但基於這位小少爺一言難盡的狀況，最後可能造成的問題恐怕不只這點。</p><p>　　不管結果為何，從觀測、猜想、推論到證實的過程都快把Sans Runecialchant逼瘋了，一度撤手不幹，但他還是好好把工作完成了，報酬是地下圖書館的看門花一株。</p><p>　　雖然Flowey總是自嘲自己簽下了賣身契，但Papyrus能看得出來，因為那個利己混帳矮子協助他復原了情感受器，他履行契約的動機並非出於違約的恐懼，而是對待恩人的感激，儘管他不但嘴上不承認，連心裡也沒察覺。</p><p>　　總之是個好孩子呢，要好好對待他喔？Papyrus對著Sans說，他的兄長聞言回頭看了他一眼，扁了扁嘴，沒接話。</p><p>　　TBC.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>我好驚訝我這麼快就更新了（欸<br/>比上篇更流水帳的部分，請慢用</p><p>後來發現針對Fairy設定的敘述歪了，決定拆成兩篇，也就是說有關Fairy的設定還沒講完</p><p>最後感謝你看到這裡(*´ω｀*)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Fairy (Part.2/2)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>這個章節就真的大半都在講設定了(´・ω・`)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　　雖然Fairy是人類挑戰世界法則的失敗產物，但它們仍被有效應用在許多方面，尤其是人力資源。</p><p>　　在人類開始使用目前曆法的十幾年後，Fairy便出現在了地表上，發展至今相關技術及法律已經相當成熟。在純熟技術延長Fairy的使用年限之前，它們並沒有足夠的時間去思考自我概念的問題，被當作稱手的工具使用。</p><p>　　使用「創造書寫魔法」創造Fairy需要一個載體，使其承載由魔法組建而成的魔法能量循環，以模擬靈魂能量循環。接著在載體上書寫Fairy的呈現方式，包括外貌、人格、特性……最後劃分出紀錄記憶的區域。</p><p>　　若單單作為勞動力使用，Fairy的載體只要記載如何執行命令就足夠了，能擁有獨立人格並具類人記憶系統的Fairy相對罕見，這類Fairy被稱作人格Fairy，具有更加多樣的用途，如保母、管理員、研究助手等等，不再只有單純勞動。</p><p>　　書在一開始並不是最為泛用的載體。當年的載體紀錄記憶的容量有限，紀錄也無法輕易抹去，增加容量也不容易，因此Fairy都在耗盡紀錄額度時被銷毀，直到研究者研發出一項技術，使書本的書頁能在體積不變的狀況下無上限增加，書本才逐漸成為Fairy載體的主流，同時Fairy的使用期限也無上限的增長。</p><p>　　因經過特殊魔法技術加工，用於製造人格Fairy的書本成本不低，人格Fairy在Fairy中的比例依然很低。</p><p>　　在創造書寫魔法技術發展的漫漫長路中，總有人把這項攸關人類文明發展的技術用於更為私人的目的，比如為自己量身訂製一個能長大的Fairy當成自己的孩子。Asriel Dreamurr是一個例子，Runecialchant兄弟又各是一個例子──不過他們全是特例。</p><p>　　「為什麼你們也是特例？」</p><p>　　Frisk插嘴中斷了Sans的授課，她的私人家教笑容沒變，只是以沉默注視著她，她便蹙起眉再次表達疑惑。</p><p>　　「……一般來說為求逼真，這類Fairy會被刻意設定壽命上限，也會跟人類一樣隨著時間老化。雖然這部分模仿得很拙劣，但最後一定都會能量衰變而死。」</p><p>　　他斜過眼，圍巾拿來注滿紅茶的玻璃杯。</p><p>　　「不過我和Papyrus與普通Fairy一樣，不存在老死概念。」</p><p>　　Frisk點點頭，就在Sans確認她確實明白了，準備繼續講下去時，他的學生睜開了瞇著的眼睛。</p><p>　　「還有呢？」</p><p>　　「還有什麼？」</p><p>　　平常他看不太到Frisk的眼神，也沒辦法習慣去看，決心對Fairy來說太過耀眼了。</p><p>　　「你們是特例的理由。我見過很多Fairy也是被人類扶養長大的，他們年紀都很大，看起來也和你一樣年輕。」</p><p>　　怎麼那些Fairy還沒覺醒成怪物啊？活了那麼久又能發展人格。Sans的腦子首先閃過這個問題，他馬上意識到就目前的已知情報不該問出口……何況這根本不重要，和他沒有關係。</p><p>　　「去問Papyrus，我不知道他介不介意讓你知道。」</p><p>　　Sans反手把問題丟給了自家兄弟。一方面就像他說的那樣，一方面是他Frisk沒必要知道，他不想為此耽擱Frisk的進度。</p><p>　　「不今天結束這部分就趕不上學校進度囉。」</p><p>　　從頭到尾他的表情都沒變，都咧著嘴，露出牙齒笑著，不知道究竟透過什麼原理得以咬字含糊又清晰。</p><p>　　Frisk不滿的嘟起嘴來，再度把眼睛瞇上。短短幾秒間有孩子好奇的望了過來，被Sans的圍巾及時擋住。</p><p>　　Frisk對自己的獨特頗有自覺，總是瞇著眼睛遮擋虹膜顏色，以避開有心人士，其中不包括她面前的研究者。</p><p>　　Frisk學著Papyrus和Flowey的方式去揣測Sans簡單動作下的動機。或許是為了獨佔她的特殊能力，也或許是不想給自己惹麻煩──總之不是為了她。</p><p>　　之前Sans在教學之餘問起她為何如此保護自己，女孩靜默了好半晌，唇齒開闔好幾次都沒能組織出音節，Sans便補上一句當他沒說，不再過問。</p><p>　　仔細想想，Frisk在闖入Underlibrary的時候太冷靜了，先前最冷靜的孩子在逃跑的時候也多少會慘叫幾聲，但Frisk不會，她在逃跑過程中始終專注在尋找最佳路線，平常似乎也會留意可以躲藏的地方，絕不用無謂的叫聲暴露自己。</p><p>　　就算監護人再怎麼叮囑，如果沒有親身經歷過這種狀況很難如此鎮定，而且只有一次不夠，肯定有過很多次。</p><p>　　Sans難得對這孩子升起一股同理心。</p><p>　　他希望以後能只在Ebbot圖書館裡做家教，情況許可最好能來他家。Sans在休息時間這麼說。各方面都綁手綁腳的。</p><p>　　他用白色油蠟筆修補他一小時前畫在桌上的魔法符文，魔力侵蝕了一部分蠟質，使隔音魔法開始漏出聲響。</p><p>　　倒不是Sans真的管不住自己那張嘴，而是Frisk會針對她在地下的經歷提出問題，雖然他可以裝作沒聽到，但毫無保留的教學才是最有效率的，免得他在工作結束之後還掛記著那些問題。</p><p>　　Frisk看著他的動作開口說想學，被他立刻駁回。以人類的記憶能力來說，符文學不是一個容易入門的技術，恐怕光是七型五屬共三十五種基礎符文就能燒了十歲孩子的腦。</p><p>　　魔法發展史是魔法學裡最為單調的部分。Sans知道有人能把歷史當成故事一樣敘述，引起學生的興趣，但他沒那個能力。他知道魔法的進步和物質科技一樣，是用血肉堆疊起來的，其中Fairy佔比很大，他雖不算因此受害，但實在沒辦法把那些部分講得很輕鬆。</p><p>　　另一個原因是，幾乎不存在遺忘這回事的Fairy，很難理解人類記不住東西的困擾，既然無法同理，自然不會在這方面體貼。</p><p>　　即使身體素質與記憶能力都很優秀，Fairy從被創造的那刻就失去了對人類的主導權，魔法方面的致命限制更使他們幾乎沒有翻身的機會。那場戰爭若是沒有少數人類的支持，不出幾個月就能結束。</p><p>　　Sans口中那些特例的共同點是，他們的魔法不存在限制，但突破限制的方法並不是沒有，所以Frisk沒有意識到這一點。</p><p>　　地表上存在著突破魔法限制的Fairy，但它們大多不具自主意識，服從主人命令，待遇被很好的控制在極端邊緣。不因過於壓迫被迫覺醒，也不因優渥的環境有思考自身存在意義的餘力。</p><p>　　大部分人只知道Fairy能藉由人類靈魂施法，對主人已死的靈魂被定義成消耗品這點毫無概念。一旦靈魂能量消耗殆盡，Fairy就會變回人類戲稱的魔法裝飾品。</p><p>　　造成誤會的原因很好猜。保存人類靈魂的方式不普遍卻家喻戶曉，大眾對保存靈魂的認知停留在表面，認為經過保存程序的靈魂就此不滅。再來這類Fairy多用於軍事及研究等非民間用途，普通人沒機會深入了解。最後就算是基礎理論也安排在中等教育的課綱裡，近年才開始普及。</p><p>　　休息時間結束了，Sans繼續帶著Frisk惡補她落後的進度。他對目前的課綱沒有概念，老是不知不覺讓Frisk跳級，但她不介意，希望自己盡可能的多學一點。</p><p>　　Fairy身體之所以能再生是為了符合本體對形體的敘述。本體完好無損的情況下，就算身體被高能量魔法蒸發，過一段時間就能再從本體裡蹦出來，這一段時間可長可短。根據Sans的說法，Flowey應該是目前再生能力最誇張的Fairy。</p><p>　　通常Fairy頭身一旦分家就會喪失行動能力（單純把頭部摧毀反而還能再生），Flowey卻能自己把頭部接回去，視覺效果相當驚悚滑稽。</p><p>　　在那場屠殺裡，Frisk沒有瞄準他的脖子──明明她應該知道Fairy本體之外的弱點──不過Sans沒有花時間去思考。過去的事情只要不影響現在，就不需要去想。</p><p>　　Fairy的施法條件之一是本體輸出的魔力，以書作為本體的Fairy要進行魔力輸出，必須打開書本，打開角度越大輸出越高，只要角度大於零就能輸出。地下圖書館的大型魔法系統為Fairy解除了限制，所以多數怪物都把書收在身上唾手可得的位置。</p><p>　　為了使施法效率達到最高，Sans把他的本體用絲帶繫著掛在脖子上，書本總隨著他的動作撞擊胸口並壓迫頸骨，他不得不施法緩衝，也為了保護它在上頭使用了不少魔法科技。Papyrus的做法和兄長類似，只是絲帶更短，並繫在腰帶上。</p><p>　　似乎是終於想起來一個十歲孩子不需要了解那麼多，Sans停止了有關Fairy的話題，回到了魔法發展史上。</p><p>　　Frisk本來想請Sans指導她如何操作魔法，他又用快到像是反射的速度拒絕，要求她先在學校學好基礎再說。他入門魔法的方式比較偏門，不適合普通人類。</p><p>　　半天折騰後，Frisk記住的除了知識，還有Sans其實不是在教書，而是把內容塞進她腦袋裡這件事。以後有機會可能不會再找他了。</p><p>　　TBC.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>關於Fairy的基礎設定差不多就到這裡，更詳細的應該會在之後的章節陸續提</p><p>符文其實我沒設定得很詳細，只要把它想成跟有機化學差不多就好了（不</p><p>感謝各位看到這裡(*´ω｀*)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>